These Consquences Suck
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Main Couple Supermartian. Side pairings are Spitfire, Robin/Zatanna.
1. Chapter 1

_Mount Justice_  
><em>June 1, 2012<em>  
><em>19:45 p.m.<em>

* * *

><p>M'gann was completely aware Martian health was similar to Human's. She was aware that sneezing meant allergies, how throwing up could mean a number of things, and that their children entered the world the same way- from the space between their mother's legs.<p>

Coughing. However, was different. Coughing on Earth meant a sore throat. Coughing on Mars meant one thing. One completely opposite thing.

A baby.

Now for most Martian women, pregnancy could mean a beautiful wonderful experience. The joyous gift of motherhood.

If you were a 17 year old Martian superhero on a covert team for the Justice League, an unplanned pregnancy was the last thing anyone, including yourself, would ever want.

Not to mention that the baby's daddy has daddy issues himself.

So that's how M'gann found herself, sitting on the floor behind her locked bathroom door, a tiny white stick in her hand, praying she caught the Earth known diease called a cold.

Though as the second line on the test appeared, she knew praying for a different outcome would be pointless.

"Oh dear H'monmeer. If this doesn't give Uncle J'onn a heart attack- nothing will!" She whispered softly, clutching the positive Earth pregnancy test tightly in her green palms.

Oh God- her Uncle! What if he took away the baby and sent her back to Mars? He didn't even know she'd gotten herself a boyfriend! Let alone gotten pregnant! What if her and Conner never got to meet their baby?

Conner...

M'gann gulped. The only reaction that could be worse then J'onn's was Conner's. Deep down she hoped and prayed he'd be happy- at least happy enough to stay.

"Well... Might as well tell him. Just hope we're alone." M'gann sniffles, stuffing the test in her skirt pocket. She got up, brushed herself off, then left the bathroom looking for her Kryptonian boyfriend.

She found him on the couch, staring up at the blank screen. She watched for a moment, debting whether no was a good time to tell him, and if she should say it out loud or telepathically.

She settled for out loud.

She made her way towards him, standing infront of the tv, her arms crossed loosely over her abdomen- the same abdomen concealing and protecting the life that they'd created together.

"Hey Meg. Everything okay?" Conner asked, his hypnotic ice blue eyes showing worry.

"How long have we been dating?" M'gann asked. Conner thought for a moment. "Um... A little more then eight months. Is everything okay? You've seemed kind of off the past day or so?" Conner questioned.

"I'm pregnant." she told him. Plain and simple. Conner jaw dropped slightly, as he blinked twice. Then he muttered one simple word.

"Crap."

"Crap is right Conner." M'gann sighed.

Conner stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't be- could she? Was she really pregnant? Of course, she wouldn't lie to him. At least, not about THAT!

As far as they both knew she was currently carrying his baby. Oh God- baby! A screaming pooping baby.

In the words of Robin, this was so not asterous!

"Conner? Say something? Good, bad- I don't care." M'gann murmured softly. So soft infact, that if weren't for his superhearing, he wouldn't have heard her at all.

"Your Uncle and Batman are going to skin us alive, then use us as expamples for the rest of the team on what not to do when you're alone." he said.

M'gann's eyes went wide, remembering Batman. If J'onn didn't kill them- he most definitely would!

"Oh we're so screwed!" She gasped. "Now's a good time as ever to tell Wally you're not single. And are probably aren't going to be for a while." Conner said, trying so desperately to lighten the mood.

"I don't think we should tell people. Superhero or not. Let's just keep this between you and me." M'gann said.

"Are you nuts! What if something happens while we're on a mission!" He yelped.

"Trust me Conner, the only time this baby will come out is when it's ready. Hell- it's safer in me then out here! As long as I'm still breathing, it's still breathing. Being part Kryptonian does give the baby it's advantages." M'gann said, reassuring him.

That's when it hit him.

"M'gann. We made a new species. Holy crap if the bad guys don't take it the good guys will!" he muttered. M'gann smiled, sitting next to him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're happy?" She asked quietly. Conner nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "So how long until are sleepless nights are a thing of the past?" He asked.

"Well, Martians don't show signs of pregnancy until the seventh Earth week. I've been in denial about it for six days so that'd make me about eight. Forty weeks total. Thirty-two weeks left, so... Seven months. Give or take a week." She said, doing the math.

"January of 2013." Conner replied. "Huh?" M'gann asked, slightly confused. "Did the math. The baby's due sometime in January of 2013. We have until then to prepare." He answered.

"Wanna see the baby? I think there's an ultra sound machine in the infirmary." M'gann suggested. Conner smiled, getting up.

The two made their way to the infirmary. Conner struck up a mental conversation with the mother of his unborn child.

'So, what do you want? A girl or boy?' he asked.

'I want a healthy, non Martian looking baby.' she replied.

'Awe? You don't want a baby that looks like you?' Conner teased.

'Conner, Martians aren't exactly the cutest babies. Trust me, if a newborn Martian doesn't scare you- nothing probably will. Except for Wally naked.'

'Thank you for that wonderful image!' he snarled, causing her to giggle as they entered the infirmary.

Luckilly they were the only ones there in the cave. Red Tornado was on monitor duty for Green Arrow, seeing as he had another "hot date" with Black Canary.

Everyone else was at home.

M'gann laid down on the cot, lifting up her shirt, while Conner squirted the blue jell onto her currently flat stomach. He grabbed the wand, flipping the machine one, then waiting a moment as it hummed to life.

He sat the wand in the blob of jell, moving it around, both their eyes never leaving the screen. M'gann let a gasp, being the first to see it.

Twins.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mount Justice_  
><em>June 2, 2012<em>  
><em>07:34 a.m.<em>  
><p>

* * *

><br>They got absolutely no sleep. None at all. All they could was stare at the photo revealing the two shady blobs.

Twins.

How in the hell were they going to explain this! "Well, there's no hiding this now... We most definitely have to tell them." Conner sighed. "Yeah, you're right." M'gann said, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"What if Uncle J'onn stops speaking to me?" M'gann question, clutching Conner's shirt tightly in her fist.

"If he does, it means he's probably not worth it." Conner muttered, pulling her closer.

The thought of the twins raced through his mind. Six months ago he wasn't even sure if he'd ever be able to be a dad (without being cloned) and now him and M'gann were bringing two innocent lives into the world.

In simple terms, he was scared shitless.

"Recognized Black Canary. A05. Recognized, Aqualad. B02." The computer announced.

"Might as well tell them. Better now then later." Conner groaned, getting up, then helping M'gann to her feet. He pulled her in for a reassuring hug, before taking her hand in his own, then walking towards the Zeta Tubes.

"Friends, I trust you slept well?" Kaldur greeted them. Conner scoffed lightly. "I doubt we'll be sleeping for awhile." He sighed.

"Conner? Megan? Is everything alright?" Dinah asked, worry showing in both her eyes and her voice.

"I'm pregnant." M'gann sighed. Kaldur and Dinah gasped, eyes wide. "Are... Is that even biologically possible?" Kaldur asked.

M'gann let out a short, snarky laugh. "Trust me, it is!" she said. "So... Anything else?" Dinah asked. "Twins." Conner said, unpocketing the photo and handing it to Dinah.

Her jaw dropped, but before she could reply, the Zeta Tubes roared up and the computer spoke.

"Recognized Batman A01. Recognized Red Tornado A04. Recognized Superman A03. Recognized Martian Manhunter A07."

'Ugh! What's he doing here!' Conner groaned to M'gann telepathically, referring to Superman.

"What do you have there Dinah?" Superman asked, taking the photo from her hands. He skimmed it for a moment before smiling.

"Awe! You and Ollie are having a baby! Two for the looks of it. Congrats!" He smiled.

"But I-" she didn't get to finish.

"So how'd he take it? Does Oliver even know?" Red Tornado questioned.

"Recognized Green Arrow A09."

"Do I even know what?" He questioned, letting out a yawn.

"That Dinah's pregnant with twins." Superman said.

"What-? Why didn't you tell me last night?" He yelped.

"I'm not pregnant M'gann is!" Dinah screamed, then just as quickly, slapped her palms to her open mouth, eyes wide with realization.

No one said a word.

All eyes were currently on M'gann, who was clutching Superboy's arm in terror.

J'onn marched over to his neice, grabbed her by the shoulders, pushed her back a few feet, then promptly, with out a second thought, invaded her mind.

That's when he saw it. He saw the removal of their clothes. He heard the moans, groans, and pants from the both of them. M'gann spreading her legs, allowing Conner to invade the intimate space between her thighs, the place only a husband should be anywhere near. He saw them switch positions, and watched as M'gann grinded into her... Apparent boyfriend.

J'onn had enough. He cut off the mind reading and stared at her, the only he family he had on Mars, and did something no one saw coming.

He back handed her.

M'gann clenched her left cheek, now on the ground. She looked up with her amber eyes wide and her bottom lip quivering, just in time to see J'onn storm out of the cave, being quickly followed by an outraged Superman.

"We will discuss your predicament this afternoon. You have until then to tell the rest of your team. Zatanna included."

And with that, Batman, Green Arrow, and Red Tornado followed after J'onn and Clark, leaving behind Dinah, Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann.

"Are you okay?" Conner yelped, rushing towards her. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I think the shock of the slap hurt more then the actual slap. Don't worry, worst has happened to me on missions." M'gann joked, standing up.

"Besides, Uncle J'onn's probably more mad that he learned about us through the League instead of me telling him." She sighed.

"That still gave him no right to slap you, pregnant or not." Kaldur commented, concern in his eyes. "I said I'm fine Kaldur." M'gann said. Conner gently move her hand, revealing her red, but luckily not bruised, cheek.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat." Dinah said, walking towards the kitchen.

"I shall call the rest of the team and Zatnna and tell them to report to the cave in the next hour." Kaldur said.

* * *

>"J'onn! The hell!" Bruce roared, outraged with his behavior towards his neice.<p>"She's pregnant! I didn't even know she'd gotten her first kiss! And now she's pregnant! With that boy's child! Correction- children! She's having twins!" J'onn cried.<p>

"That doesn't give you permission to slap her!" Superman yelped.

"Why didn't she have the decency to tell me herself!" J'onn cried. "Dinah acidently dropped the bomb on that one." Ollie said sheeplessly.

"But I don't not believe that is what troubles you." Red Tornado said.

"She's too young! They're not ready." J'onn yelped.

"They'll learn. Now you have a week to cool down, then apologize." Batman ordered.

"I can't believe I slapped her. But I saw it! I saw those babies being conceived and... I snapped." J'onn sighed.

"You saw it?" Oliver asked, baffled.

"Indeed. And by the way things were, it wasn't their first time. They knew exactly what they were doing." He mumbled.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>June 2, 2012<em>  
><em>09:43 a.m.<em>

No one could figure out why Kaldur wanted them at the cave before noon. But they still arrived anyway.

"Recognized Artemis B07. Recognized Kid Flash B03."

"Oh great. I come in with you." Artemis groaned, glancing at Wally. "Oh what's you're problem beautiful?" He asked.

"You Baywatch. Now c'mon let's see what Kaldur wants." She snapped.

"Recognized Robin B01. Recognized Zatanna Zatara B09."

"Why does it still say my full name?" Zatanna groaned. Robin chuckled lightly.

"So does anyone know why we're here, on a Saturday, before noon?" Wally yawned. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Might as well see why." Robin shrugged, as they walked towers the cave's kitchen.

"Hey guys. Everything astorus?" Robin asked. M'gann and Conner were sitting on the counter, with Kaldur leaning against the fridge. M'gann had no idea how she was going to tell them she was pregnant, let alone pregnant with twins!

She could only hope and pray that they were happy for her and Conner, atleast happier then J'onn was.

"I'm pregnant." M'gann muttered.

Everyone heard her, clear as day. Their eyes were wide and their jaws were hung open. Quickly everyone turned to look at Conner. "Are you...?" Wally asked. Conner nodded. "Anything else?" Artemis asked.

"It's twins." Conner mumbled. "Holy shit!" Zatanna yelped.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mount Justice_  
><em>June 11, 2012<em>  
><em>16:31 p.m.<em>

Everyone surprisingly took well to the news of the twins. J'onn even apologized to M'gann for his  
>behavior.<p>

"It's okay Uncle J'onn." She said, as he hugged her. "Are you aware of when the children are due?" He asked. "Sometime in January. Martian's don't get periods so Dinah can't pin point an exact due date." She said, her head rested on his chest.

"Could you call Ma'ma, that way I can tell her?" M'gann asked. "If you haven't done that already." She added. "I'll call her tomorrow." He smiled.

Batman had laid down the rules for M'gann and Conner. No missions, what so ever, for the next year. Zatanna would take M'gann's place until then. And if she wanted, she'd become a permanent member. They also cleared out one of the cave bedrooms for the newborns.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice <em>  
><em>July 13, 2012<em>  
><em>14:16 p.m.<em>

It'd been a month since they learned of the pregnancy, and M'gann had clearly gotten bigger at 13 weeks.

"I'm big. And getting bigger." She groaned, looking down at her stomach. Conner smiled at her from his place on her bed.

"True. But in six months we're going to have two healthy babies." He said. "Do you want to know the genders? Or should we have it be a surprise?" She asked, looking at him.

"I think we should know. But according to Black Canary, that won't be possible for atleast another six weeks." He told her.

"I'm nervous. About... Everything. School, the team, the babies. My mother." M'gann said, shuddering. "You know you can't be a cheerleader right?" Conner said. M'gann shrugged.

"Whoo-hoo senior year." she dead panned. Conner got up and stood behind M'gann, his head rested on her shoulder and his hands on her belly.

"I love you." He said, kissing her cheek. "I love you too." She said, her hands resting on his.

"Conner? I just realized something." M'gann said. "And what's that?" he asked, planting butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"I'll be halfway through my pregnancy on the first day of school. 20 weeks." she said. Conner nodded, turning her face towards him so he could kiss her lips, earning a small moan from M'gann.

"C'mon then, you've got a second ultra sound." Conner said, taking her hand in his own.

* * *

>"January 12." Dinah said, printing out the photos. The babies had clearly gotten bigger. They were now longer peanut sized blobs, but miniature looking babies.<p>"What?" M'gann asked, looking up. "January 12. That's the due date I'm giving you guys." She smiled.<p>

"Cool." Conner grinned, holding M'gann's hand. "Okay. "I'm taking you two furniture shopping next month. Cribs, changing table, diapers, a dresser. Then we'll go shopping for the rest of the stuff, clothes car seats, etc." Dinah said, handing M'gann a rag so she could clean her stomach.

"Whoo." Conner said, chuckling. He promptly shut up when M'gann growled at him. Literally growled.

M'gann sat up, pulled her shirt down, then climbed off the cot. Her and Conner said goodbye to Black Canary, then walked towards the kitchen to eat.

"Hey guys, how're the babies?" Zatanna asked, watching tv with Artemis. "Good. 13 weeks. Black Canary says I'm due January 12." M'gann said, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Hey preggers. Got you and Supey something." Wally said, slamming a thick paper back book on the counter. Conner peered at the book.

"750,000 Baby Names. If we don't find names we like our kids are screwed." Conner said. Wally chuckled, sitting on the couch next to Artemis, putting his arm around her.

"Are you two... Dating?" M'gann asked, eating a second banana. "Maybe..." Artemis sang resting her head on his shoulder. "Awe! Finally!" M'gann squealed.

"Don't get pregnant." she said. Zatanna laughed. "I'm serious. Don't. Get. Pregnant." she said.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>July 14, 2012<em>  
><em>1:07 a.m.<em>

"Page 342. Over 600,000 names. Hopefully we'll find four... Eight... However many names in the next 150,000 names." Conner sighed, as him and M'gann sat on her bed, reading the book.

"I like Hannah." M'gann muttered. "Cool. Seven more to go." Conner yawned. "How about this, we come up with a middle name for Hannah, then sleep. Because I don't know abou you, but I'm tired." he groaned.

**_(one hour later)_**

"Kelly?"

"Pass. McKenzie?"

"Nah. Julie?"

"God no. Umm... I can't pronounce that..." Conner groaned.

"Pass on that. Hmm... How about Elizabeth?" M'gann asked.

"Cool. Now let's sleep!" Conner groaned, slamming the book shut. He then put it on the nightstand, scooped her up, and laid down on the pillows, his arms around her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mount Justice  
>July 26, 2012<br>09:17 a.m.

"I can't see my feet." M'gann murmured. At almost 15 weeks pregnant, she looked a lot further along. Also, according to Dinah, their twins were fraternal. So hopefully their appearances would be different enough to be able to tell them apart, if they were the same genders.

Only three more weeks and they'd be able to know the genders. None of her bio-clothing fit her anymore, so Artemis bought her four pairs of maternity jeans. They were so ugly but oh H'moneer were they comfortable!

And in only five more weeks, her and Conner would be back in school. They would be registered as seniors, and adding that to the mix of twins, scared M'gann.

None of her school friends even knew she was pregnant! The only people who knew where her super powered friends!

She went to her closet and grabbed a light gray baby doll tee, and slipped it over her head. She then walked towards the living room to watch tv.

She was surprised when she saw Robin waiting for her. "Hey Miss M, how are the twins?" He asked, smiling.

"Good. Conner thinks one of them's a girl, but I'm not really sure." She said. "So do you think that's what he really wants? Deep, deep down?" Robin asked. Mgann scoffed. "Please! He wants a boy!"

"Well, I don't know about Martians, but when girls on Earth get pregnant, their skin gets all itchy, and it's bad to scratch, so I got you some cocoa butter." He said, holding up the bottle.

"Awe thanks Robin!" she gushed, hugging him tightly. "Have you seen Conner?" She asked. "Yeah he mentioned something about shopping for a more convenient vehicle. Apparently his bike isn't well for a pregnant you and then two car seats." Robin said.

"So I should expect him to come home with a truck or jeep?" M'gann questioned. Robin nodded, grinning widely.

"So what color are you two gonna paint the nursery?" Robin asked, striking up a conversation with the pregnant Martian.

"Pink or purple if they're both girls, probably blue for boys, and green for boy and girl." She said, sitting on the couch.

* * *

>"What's the worst thing to ever happen to you?" Robin asked. It'd been a few hours and the two had started asking questions. Both where very aware of what lines shouldn't be crossed.<p>"Umm... I was six. My grandfather and I were taking a walk. We were celebrating the birth of my baby brother K'yden. Then all of a sudden, I heard this load popping noise. I looked over to my grandfather to ask him what that sound was, and that's when I saw him. Lying there bleeding." she sighed.<p>

"You were there when he was assassinated..." Robin muttered. "Um yeah. He worked for the Martian government. Not sure what and someone didn't exactly like him. Then three months later, someone slit my Nana, his wife's throat. They believe it was by the same person." she said.

"Oh geez. I'm sorry Meg." Robin frowned. "It's okay." she shrugged. "So how many family members do you have?"

"Umm, 12 sisters, 14 brothers, 9 sister-in-laws, 7 brother-in-laws, 23 nieces, 35 nephews, and several hundred aunts, uncles, and cousins. Me and K'yden are the youngest of our siblings. He will be 11 in October."

"How old was he when your grandfather...?" "Five days."

"Recognized Superboy B04."

"Hey Conner." M'gann said, as he kissed her cheek. "Hey so how you feeling?" He asked, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Everythings-" Suddenly M'gann fell silent. "Meg? Is something wrong?" Conner asked, concerned.

"I want grass."

The two ebony haired boys stared at her, confusion dripping off their facial features. "Umm... What?" Robin asked.

"I'm hungry, I want grass. Conner go get me some grass." She snapped.

"No! I'm not getting you grass!" Conner yelped. "If you love me you will get me some grass!" She snapped, her face red with anger.

"Okay! Okay!" Conner cried, as him and Robin left the room. "So are you gonna get her some grass?" Robin asked. "No I'm gonna ask Dinah and J'onn if craving grass is normal!"

"Aren't you worried she'll be angry when you come back with no grass?" Robin asked. "That's the great part about a pregnant M'gann. If something doesn't go her way, she forgets about it in twenty minutes."

* * *

>Mount Justice<br>August 14, 2012  
>11:17 a.m.<p>"You two excited?" Dinah asked, as she measured M'gann's stomach. "Yes!" The expectant Martian gushed. Conner smiled at his place beside her.<p>

Today was the day. Today they'd learn if the twins inside M'gann were two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl. Conner didn't know about M'gann, but he wanted one of each. She either wanted the same or two girls.

The only Conner was afraid of (besides accidentally hurting one of the babies with his super strength) was that'd be a worst dad then his own.

Luckily Kaldur, Wally, and Robin had pointed out to him, it didn't matter what he did, as long a he was around he'd be a better dad then his own.

"Now, before I even attempt to figure out the genders, I won't you two to know something. One, the genders aren't even 100% perfect. So there's a chance i could be wrong this early on, though it's unlikely. Two, we might not even be able to see the genders. Everything depends on their position. Understand?" Dinah asked.

Conner and M'gann nodded, understanding. Dinah then poured the jelly on M'gann's swollen (and still growing) abdomen.

She was silent for almost 15 minutes, before speaking up. "The second baby is shy. Hasn't moved it's legs in ten minutes, but is happily moving everything else." Dinah said. Conner frowned.

"What about the other baby?" M'gann asked. "The sex was clear as day. You two are either having a boy and a girl, or two girls." she said.

M'gann gasped, grinning. Conner had never seen her smile that much- not even on the first day of school last year.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dinah said, after printing out the photos. "A girl. We're gonna have a girl." M'gann gushed, looking at Conner. He nodded, kissing her lips, then her stomach.

He laid the side of his head on her stomach, listening to his daughter and her sibling move around in their mother.

Daughter.

Good God, he was going to have a daughter. For the past few weeks, everyone was expecting both babies to be boys. Now there was a girl.

"You okay Conner?" M'gann asked. "I'm listening to them. I'm listening to our daughter and her brother or sister." He said. "You can hear them?" She asked.

"I've always been able to. Everytime I pit my head against your stomach I could hear them. If it wasn't their hearts, it was them moving around." he told her.

"Twenty bucks." M'gann said. "What?" Conner asked. "Twenty bucks says one of the babies has your eyes. Preferably Hannah." She said.

"So she has a name?" Conner asked, sitting up. M'gann nodded. "The only girl name we could think of." She said. "Now we're gonna have to think of two names for her sibling." Conner said.

"Hey, Conner. Let's keep the second baby a surprise. Only Dianh will know the gender, and only we'll know the names we picked out." She proposed.

Conner thought for a moment. "I like that. But you know what we gotta do tomorrow right?" he asked. "What?" she grimaced.

"Shop for school supplies and set up the nursery." Conner informed her.

**(It's official! It's either boy-girl or girl-girl! :D**

**Little girls name, incase it was forgotten:**

**Hannah Elizabeth Kent)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy Harbor Highschool_  
><em>September 7, 2012<em>  
><em>07:45 a.m.<em>

They sat quietly in Conner's truck, M'gann's eyes shifting between the crowd of students outside, and her swollen belly, resting under a pale yellow maternity top.

"You know we'll eventually have to get out of the truck. Class starts in 15 minutes." Conner informed her.

"What if everyone calls me a slut and a whore for being pregnant? At 17." M'gann asked, turning to face him.

"Teen pregnancy rates have gone up like 11% in six years. Technically speaking you're just another statistic." he said, speaking as if he were reading a text book.

"Conner it's funny when you do that text book thing to other people, but when you do it to me, it makes me wanna slap you." she said. "Sorry."

"Teen pregnancy's not much better on Mars. It's worse. On average, one child from each family will either give birth to, or father a child before the age of 19." M'gann said.

"And it actually doubles if you were a teen's baby." she added. "Were you?" Conner asked. M'gann shook her head.

"Well. It's now or never." she muttered, opening the door.

* * *

>Somehow they'd managed to avoid any stares as they made their way inside the building. Luckily they had all but one class together. Unfortenetly, that one class was first period.<p>'Be careful. And if I need to kick any ass- boy or girl- I will.' he said, telepathically, kissing her goodbye.<p>

'Love you.' he added. 'Me or the babies?" Mgann giggled. 'All of you.'

M'gann entered her health class and sat in the very back corner. If anyone was going to stare at her, she'd be able to see it.

"Hey Megan." Wendy said, putting her bookbag down beside the desk next to hers. Karen sat hers down infront of Wendy's.

"So how was your sum- OMG." Wendy gasped, her and Karen getting a clear view of M'gann's belly.

"That explains why you're no longer a Bumble Bee." Wendy muttered. "Did Conner do that to you? Oh he better claim it or I'm gonna smack him!" Karen yelped.

"Yes he's around. The babies getting his last name." M'gann told them. "Wait- is that possesive or plural?" Wendy asked.

"Plural."

"Are you serious! Twins?" Karen gushed. M'gann nodded. "So when are you due?" Wendy asked. "January 12." she answered. "So you're about 20 weeks? Do you know what they are?" Karen asked.

"We know one gender. Me and Conner decided to have the second baby be a surprise." M'gann told them. "So what's the first baby's gender?" Karen asked.

"A little girl. We're naming her Hannah Elizabeth."

Before the girls could reply with their awes, their health teacher entered the room. "Okay class. We're gonna watch a video. You don't have to pay attention, but it's all we are doing today." she said, pressing play.

The following words speared on the screen.

'The Practices of Safe Sex.'

"Oh the irony." M'gann laughed quietly.

* * *

>To say Conner was worried about M'gann being alone was an understatement. When he wasn't worried about her or the babies, he was trying to find ways to preven him from dying of boredom.<p>"Hey Conner. You still with M'gann?" Marvin asked. Conner nodded. "The 16th will be a year." he said.<p>

"Nice. So anything happen over the summer?" Marvin asked, sitting in the desk infront of him. Conner looked around, before taking something out of his pocket and handing it to Marvin.

The boys eyes quickly went wide. "Dude! Is that twins?" He asked. Conner nodded. "Whoa. So how far along is she?" Marvin asked.

"Now or in the photo?" Conner asked. "Both." "Right now she's 20 weeks, in that photo she was 18 weeks." Conner said. "So this was the most recent?" Conner nodded again.

"This one right here, definitely a girl." Marvin said, pointing to the baby on the left side of the photo. "But this one's keeping it's legs crossed." He added.

"Yeah. The girl's name is Hannah. We've decide to keep the second baby a surprise." Conner said.

"Class! Time for the first day of video." The health teacher said. The video he played was the same one M'gann's teacher was playing.

"You're kidding right?" Conner groaned, while Marvin laughed.

* * *

>M'gann and Conner ate their lunch outside in the bed of Conner's truck. "Are you comfy?" Conner asked, as M'gann ate her fruit cup. She nodded.<p>"Ooh! They're kicking. Well one is anyhow." she said. Conner set his food down and pressed his head against her abdomen. "I can hear the thump thump when the baby kicks. It's so cool." he said.<p>

"I love you." She said. "Love you too." he said, kissing her on the lips. "That is so sweet!" Karen gushed, as she stood next to Mal.

"So where you two going?" M'gann asked, once her cheeks stopped being red. "Burger King. See you in sixth period." Karen said, as they walked off.

When they finished eating, they spent the remaining hour lunch talking.

"We need to come up with names forthe second baby." M'gann said, her head on his shoulder. Conner nodded, grabbing the baby name book from the backseat.

It took them twenty minutes, but they finally came up with a boy name and a girl name.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>September 16, 2012<em>  
><em>17:45 p.m.<em>

"Get out." Kaldur and Robin said. They stood infront of Conner and M'gann. "Umm why?" Conner asked. "It's you two's one year anniversary. Last date you two get before the twins shove on out." Robin said.

"Lovely image." M'gann grimaced. "Might as well see a movie or something. See you Wolf." Conner said, as they walked towards the Zeta Tubes.

"Recognized Superboy B04. Recognized Miss Martian B05."

"So what do you wanna do?" Conner asked. "Wanna take a walk downtown? Get some ice cream?" M'gann said, morphing. "Sure." he said, as they flew off.

* * *

>They walked through the town, eating ice cream; Conner vanilla and M'gann mint chocolate chip.<p>"You're 21 weeks pregnant." Conner said. "Uh huh. So did you ever think this would ever happen? Me getting pregnant?" M'gann asked.<p>

"I never even thought I'd become a dad. I was seriously expecting the samething to happen to my dad. Show and say 'I'm yours!' "

M'gann laughed, as they tossed the trash into a garbage bin. "Did you we'd make it to a year?" M'gann asked.

"Nope."

"Hey! Why not?" M'gann laughed. "You almost died the first two weeks." He mumbled.

The two walked in silence, hand in hand, to the park. It was so nice and calm being empty. It was just the two of them.

"It's so nice out!" M'gann grinned as they sat on the swings. Conner nodded. He watched as she looked up at the stairs, a smile on her face.

"Marry me."

She turned and looked at him, half expecting to have a goofy look on his face. But he was serious.

"Conner..."

"Now before you say anything, I'm not proposing because you're pregnant. I've known I've wanted to marry you since March. And there's no one else I'd rather wake up next to every morning." He said.

He took a small black box from his pocket and opened it, showing her the ring that was inside. It was a simple round diamond rested against a silver band.

"So will you marry me M'gann?" he asked, getting down on one knee.

"Yes. Yes!" she said, kissing him.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>September 21, 2012<em>  
><em>17:43 p.m.<em>

M'gann and Conner entered the cave with enough packages of diapers to start their own store.

That's when they saw it. Wally and Artemis, shirtless, making out on the couch. Conner turned away so he wouldn't see something he didn't want to, but M'gann snapped.

"What'd I tell you! Don't get pregnant!" she yelped, hitting them with a packet of diapers. "Ow! We weren't having sex!" Wally yelped, as Artemis grabbed her bra, recieving a blow to the shoulder.

"That leads to sex which leads to making babies!" She yelled, frustrated.

She marched off, a trail of floating diapers following her.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>October 1, 2012<em>  
><em>20:35 p.m.<em>

"I'm bored! When are these... Things gonna come out!" M'gann groaned. Artemis laughed. "You're only 24 weeks. Trust me, the longer they're in the better." she said, sitting down on the couch to start their movie marathon.

Right as they were about to start, Zatanna ran in, panting hard. "Are you okay?" M'gann asked. "Went for a... Jog... Around the... Outside of... The... Mountain... With... With Rob... C-can't... Ugh! Breathe...!" she gasped.

The girls laughed as she collapsed onto the floor between the couch and tv. "Let's start our movie." Artemis said, pressing play.

* * *

>Conner found them several hours later, all asleep but M'gann. "Meg. C'mon let's go to sleep." he said softly, picking her up bridal style. "Ugh." she groaned.<p>"I'm not too heavy for you am I? I've gained like 30 pounds." she said, her head on his chest. "Still light as a feather." she giggled.<p>

"Wow. Even at three a.m. you still know how to sweet talk a girl." she said, as Conner laid her on the bed. He laid down beside her, resting his arm on her stomach, feeling Hannah and the other baby.

"I love you." she said. "I love you too." he mumbled, kissing her neck, before they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mount Justice_  
><em>October 12, 2012<em>  
><em>08:17 a.m.<em>

Conner was freaking out. He couldn't find M'gann. She was six months pregnant as of today, and was no where in sight.

"J'onn! Have you seen M'gann!" Conner asked, running up to J'onn, Batman, and Black Canary. "No she's not with you?" Dinah asked. "I haven't seen her since last night. Around ten." Conner said, Wolf sitting beside his master.

"Computer check cave security from 10 p.m. to right now." Batman ordered. A screen popped up, and that's when they saw it.

M'gann walking down the hall, before being grabbed a hooded figure. He pressed her against the wall, and waved his hand across her face. She collapsed into his arms and he carried her, turning intangible to go through the wall.

"Contact every Justice League member. Code Red. J'onn, Conner you two stay here." Batman ordered.

"What!" "Hell no!" J'onn and Conner cried. "You two are family! We can't risk it! Now that was taken an hour ago. We might still be able to find her!" Batman said.

"I'll stay here." Dinah said. Batman radioed Robin and the others, informing them of the situation, before leaving the cave.

Wolf nuzzled Conner's hand. "Follow them." he said. Wolf obeyed, running after Batman, hot on his trail.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>October 13, 2012<em>  
><em>01:13 a.m.<em>

Conner laid on him and M'gann's bed. Sphere was beeping next to him on the floor. Trying to make her owner happy. But nothing worked. It'd been almost 24 hours, why hadn't they found her?

Conner stared at a photo of him and M'gann kissing. Robin took it a few days before they learned M'gann was pregnant.

He knew deep down whoever took clearly had a problem with him, Martian Manhunter, or Superman. She had connections to all three.

J'onn was her Uncle, her and Conner were engaged, and she was carrying two half Kryptonian babies.

The babies.

They want the babies. If she wasn't pregnant, she'd be safe. She'd be safe with him. Conner groaned loudly. If only he'd used a condom. None of this would be-

No. No!

The babies were the best thing that'd ever happened to them. If she hadn't been pregnant, he doubt they would've lasted as long.

If something happened to the babies- especially Hannah- it'd kill M'gann. She'd never smile again, even if she did have a healthy baby.

Suddenly, J'onn barged in. "They found her! She's alive!" He cried. Conner jumped up, running after him to the infermary.

In the infermary was Flash, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Superman with M'gann.

Everyone was bumbling, all talking at once. Dinah let out a frustrated yell. "Shut up! If you want me to find fetal heart beats I need everyone to shut the hell up!" She screamed.

No one spoke while Dinah listened to M'gann's stomach. "Both hearts are good. Let's get her to surgery." Dinah said.

"Surgery!" J'onn and Conner yelped. "She was electrocuted. We need to check her organs now move!" Dinah yelled, rushing her past them.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

>"Conner. They'll be fine. M'gann and the babies will be fine. She's far enough along that if she needs to deliver they'll have a good chance." Kaldur said, him and Robin sitting next to him.<p>"She's the only good thing in my life. No matter what I did, she stopped me from doing something stupid." Conner sighed.<p>

"They'll be okay. M'gann's tough." Wally said, drinking a root beer. Dinah and Batman entered the room.

"We didn't have to deliver the babies. They're fine." Dinah said. "And M'gann?" Robin asked. "She's awake." Batman said.

Conner got up, and went to the infermary.

* * *

>"Hey." Conner said, sitting in the chair next to her bed. "Hey. The babies are okay. I can feel them both kicking like nuts." M'gann said. She took Conner's hands and pressed them to the side of her stomach.<p>He smiled, pulling her into a hug and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "It's okay. I'm okay. The babies are okay." she said, rubbing his back.<p>

"I love you. I love you so much." he said. "I love you more." she said, kissing him. She scooted over and patted the bed. He laid down beside her. The laid in eachothers arms, M'gann's head nestled on his chest.

"So what do we tell people? I'm going to be in here for at least a week." M'gann said. "I could always take a bat to the truck and say we were in a fender bender." Conner said.

"Have Artemis do it. You'll do worse damage." M'gann laughed. "Hey, once you're all better, wanna set up the nursery? We still gotta paint it and set up the cribs and stuff." Conner suggested. "Sure." she said.

Dinah, J'onn, and Red Tornado entered the room. "M'gann, could you tell us the last thing you remember?" Dinah asked.

"Waking up at six or seven craving apple juice." M'gann said.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice <em>  
><em>November 1, 2012<em>  
><em>10:18 a.m.<em>

M'gann was on her feet once more. Her and Conner were painting the nursery a light green. The cribs, changing table, glider, and dresser were a dark chocolate brown color.

The room was going to be set up like this: the cribs on the back wall, the changing table on the left wall four feet from the cribs, the dresser between the closet door and front door on the right wall, and the glider in the corner.

While Conner painted the walls, M'gann put the packages of diapers on the shelf in the closet.

"Good thing I'm breast feeding, we'll need the money for diapers and wipes." M'gann said, once she finished putting the diapers away.

"I can't believe I have to share your chest." Conner groaned, finishing the walls. "Hey! You're not getting my boobs until they're at least six months old!" she cried. Conner frowned.

'And the only way you're getting them is if you put on a condom.' she said telepathically. Conner laughed.

* * *

>Several hours later, the nursery was all set up. Well, about as set up as it could be for only knowing one of the babies gender.<p>Hannah's crib bedding was simple. Pink and white checkered. Artemis and Zatanna had boughten them three little elephants. Two pink and one blue. The pink ones had written on the stomach "It's a Girl!" while the blue one had "It's a Boy!" Both were in white.<p>

M'gann sat the elephant in the corner if Hannah's crib, before leaving the room with Conner.

"A little more then two months and they'll be here." Conner said. He had his arm around her waist.

"Yep. I'm 30 weeks. 3/4 of the way done." M'gann said. "Now all that's left is to buy a diaper bag. And car seats." Conner said.

"It's only four. Wal-Mart should still be open. Wanna go?" M'gann suggested. "Sure."

As they mad their way to the hanger, Superman stopped them. "Now what?" Conner groaned. "You two, me, and J'onn are going to my parents house for thanksgiving. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." and with that he walked off.

"Not weird at all." M'gann muttered, as they got in his truck and drove off.

* * *

>"17 types of car seats, and 22 diaper bags. And most of them are either too big, too ugly, or too damn expensive." Conner sighed.<p>"Let's just pick two gender neutral car seats and I'll grab a diaper bag that matches." M'gann said, kissing his cheek.<p>

They decided on a black and light green car seat. Conner put the car seat boxes into the cart, while M'gann grabbed a matching diaper bag.

While they were turning out of the aisle, they almost bumped into a middle aged woman, around 35. She took one look at the contents of their cart and M'gann's swollen stomach, before giving them a disgusted look.

"Say something. I dare you bitch." M'gann growled. The woman walked away, not saying a single word.

"The hell was that about?" Conner asked, as they drove back to the cave. "I hate people assuming." she groaned. "Everything okay?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. My back just hurts. I'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

_Somewhere between Happy Harbor and Smallville_  
><em>November 23, 2012<em>  
><em>11:45 a.m.<em>

"Are we there yet?"

"No M'gann." J'onn said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Conner." Superman sighed.

**(Several minutes later)**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?" They asked together.

"WE WILL TELL YOU WE'RE THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" J'onn yelped.

The two teens sat silently in the backseat of Superman's car. Conner had a hand on M'gann's tummy, feeling Hannah and the other baby move and kick.

"Uncle J'onn?" M'gann spoke up softly. "M'gann A'rianna M'orzz! We are not there yet!" Her Uncle cried. "I have to pee!" She muttered. "Oh."

"A'rianna?" Conner and Clark said. M'gann blushed. "Here on Earth it's pronounced Adrianna." She said. Superman pulled into the gas station. M'gann got out of the car and zoomed off like a rocket to the restrooms.

"So how much longer?" Conner asked. "About an hour or so. My Ma's actually excited to meet you." Clark said. "Cool." Conner said, as M'gann got back into the car.

* * *

>"Oh now you two are just so precious!" Martha Kent gushed. She pinched Conner's cheeks and hugged M'gann, before letting her guests in.<p>Conner was surprised to see a blonde girl, maybe 19 or 20, eating popcorn on the couch. "Who are you?" Conner asked, speaking to the unknown girl. She turned to face him. She had the most incredible blue eyes.<p>

His blue eyes.

"I'm Supergirl. But you can call me Kara. I'm you're cousin- well, Clark's cousin. But still. You must be Conner, and this must be M'gann." the blonde, now known as Kara, said.

"So how far along are you M'gann? And is it true that it's twins?" Martha asked, sitting in the chair. "Uh... About 33 weeks. And yes it's twins." M'gann smiled.

"You know, I never thought I'd live to be a Grandma. Now I'm gonna be a Great-Grandma." Martha smiled.

"The wonders of sped up aging." Conner said, arms crossed. "Wait, I thought you were a Martian?" Kara asked. M'gann gave a puzzled look, before looking down.

"Oh! Hello Megan!" she cried, before morphing her skin to it's usual emerald green complexion. "You're really pretty green." Kara said. M'gann's cheeks instantly turned a bright rosy pink.

* * *

>"So do you know the genders?" Jonathon asked. M'gann was on the couch with Conner and Kara, her head on his shoulder. J'onn, Clark, and Martha were cooking.<p>"One's a girl. We're having the other be a surprise." M'gann said. "A girl! Awe! What's her name?" Kara asked, excited. "Hannah." Conner said.<p>

"That's a cute name. What's her middle name?" Jonathon asked. "Elizabeth." M'gann said. Her hands moved to her extremely swollen stomach, feeling one of them- though she wasn't sure who- move around.

"Are they kicking?" Kara questioned. M'gann nodded, before placing Kara's hand where they were kicking. "Way cool!"

* * *

><em>Kent Household<em>  
><em>November 23, 2012<em>  
><em>21:54 p.m.<em>

Conner quietly entered the room M'gann was sleeping in, shutting the door behind him. "Conner? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep on the couch." M'gann sighed.

"Couch was lonely. Besides you're already pregnant. What's the worst they could do?" Conner said. Being already in his pajamas- a simple pair of gray sweats and no shirt- he climbed under the thin sheets and homemade quilt, nuzzling his body next to his fiancée's.

Fiancée.

He still couldn't believe he could now call her that. He could still remember how loudly M'gann's female friends (Artemis & Zatanna and Wendy & Karen) squealed when they saw M'gann's engagement ring.

They both decided they'd get married when the twins were about two or three. Conner didn't blame M'gann. She didn't exactly feel like rolling down the aisle.

M'gann let out a low yawn, laying her head on his chest. Conner had his arm around her, his hand taking residence on her stomach. "Love you. Goodnight." she said.

"Love you too. Goodnight."

* * *

><em>Happy Harbor Highschool <em>  
><em>December 1, 2012<em>  
><em>13:04 p.m.<em>

For some reason, Mr. Carr decided to have one of those "motivational speakers" in the class. You know, one of those "Where do you see yourself in 5 years?" yutz.

"You're life can be anything you want it to be! You sir, do you love your girlfriend?" The man asked Conner, referring to M'gann.

"How do you know she's my girlfriend? She could be my sister for all you know." Conner retorted.

"I apologize. Is she your sister?" The man questioned.

"No she's my girlfriend. But still you shouldn't assume." Conner said. The class, including Mr. Carr, laughed.

"And yes I love her. I wouldn't be with her if I didn't." Conner added. "What would you do if you found out she was pregnant?" The man asked.

"Too late." M'gann chuckled.

"So you're having a baby? When are you due?" He asked. "January with twins." she replied. "January? This January?" the man questioned.

"No last January!" Conner snapped.

More laughter.

The man gave up with Conner and M'gann and moved on.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>December 3, 2012<em>  
><em>11:19 a.m.<em>

"You know, I still don't know the second baby's gender." Black Canary informed them, during one of M'gann's final ultra sounds.

"You're kidding." Conner said.

"Nope. Always managed to hide it's parts. Infact, the only thing I see is it's butt."

And with that, Dinah showed them their baby's ass. Conner laughed, while M'gann sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Both babies are head down, which is good. I'll see you two on the first." Dinah said.

**(Wanna know something weird? I was on iFunny today, and I seen this photo. **

**It was one of those "Hi blah. I'm blah and I'm in love with blah" pictures. **

**But guess what it said! **

**"Hi Chris. I'm Megan and I'm in love with Conner."**

**I swear to God. Is that not just weird! Do you think it was real, or a really bad Supermartian fan?)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Mount Justice_  
><em>December 24, 2012<em>  
><em>08:15 a.m.<em>

M'gann waddled into the kitchen, a hand placed on the lower part of her stomach. She had a look of discomfort on her face. "Hey M'gann it's Christmas Eve. Excited?" Conner asked, from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah. Thrilled." she sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked, going over to her. "I've been getting these really bad pains." she said. "What like kicking pains?" Conner asked. M'gann shrugged.

"If they don't go away or get better, I'm going to tell Dinah about it." she said. Conner kissed her cheek.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>December 24, 2012<em>  
><em>10:36 a.m.<em>

Dinah, who sat in her room reading a novel, was surprised to see M'gann open the door. "Hi M'gann." she said, setting her book down.

"Black Canary? Something's wrong." the heavily pregnant Martian teen said. "Okay. Go lay down in the infermary. I'll be there in a minute." Dinah said, as M'gann left.

* * *

>M'gann laid on the cot, as Dinah checked her cervix. "Is everything okay?" Conner asked. "Get her to a cot. I'll call J'onn, Wonder Woman, and Batman." She said.<p>"What! Why?" M'gann asked. "You're 3 and a half centimeters dilated, which means you're in labor. Those pains you're feeling are contractions." Dinah explained.<p>

While she went to call J'onn, Conner helped M'gann to one of the cots across the room. "This is really happening huh?" M'gann said, resting on her side. Conner nodded. "Yeah. Either way, on Christmas the babies will be all anyone will talk about." Conner said.

"Whether they're born tomorrow or not." M'gann giggled. "So are you doing drugs or natural?" Conner asked. "I have no choice but to do natural. Martians have thin blood. One glass of alchol and "Whoo hoo party time!" so I'm suck with natural." M'gann sighed.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>December 24, 2012<em>  
><em>14:04 p.m.<em>

M'gann let out a groan of pain. Conner held her hand. She was only five centimeters, so it was still along way to go.

She breathed deeply, then exhaled out her nose, as she experienced a contraction. Artemis and Wally entered the room, concerned looks on their faces.

"You okay?" Wally asked. "Everything hurts. Don't get pregnant. Labor sucks." she sighed. "We'll keep that in mind." Artemis said, smiling. "So how much longer now do you think?" Wally asked.

"Two centimeters in five hours. I'd say they'll be born between 10:30 tonight and 3:00 tomorrow morning. But that's just a guess." M'gann sighed.

"Can you please tell us the other baby's name! Please!" Artemis begged. "Not. Until. I. Shove. It. Out." M'gann growled. Wally huffed. "Not even a hint?" he asked. M'gann grabbed an empty glass from the nightstand and threw it at them.

"Okay! Okay! We'll leave you guys!" Wally cried. M'gann let out a cry of pain, bringing her knees up. She rested her head on her knees. "I hate you, you asshole!" she yelled.

Conner went to rub her back but M'gann shot up. "Don't touch me!" she growled.

* * *

><em>(Still) Mount Justice<em>  
><em>(Still) December 24, 2012<em>  
><em>18:19 p.m.<em>

"Seven centimeters. You're getting close. Not much longer now." Dinah said, as Conner held her hand. "Do you think they'll be born on Christmas?" M'gann asked.  
>"Depends on when you start pushing. There's also a 5050 chance that one could be born today and the other one tomorrow." Dinah said.

"Oh wow." Conner said.

"I'll come back to check you in an hour." And with that, Black Canary left them alone.

"Remember when we first met?" M'gann asked. "Yeah. First thing you ever said to me was I like your t-shirt." Conner chuckled. Mgann smiled.

"Conner? Do you think if I wasn't pregnant, we'd even be together?" She asked. Conner frowned. "Honestly, I don't even know. It's like us getting pregnant. Only way to know is to see if it happens." Conner said.

"Conner? I have a question." she asked. "What is it?" He asked.

"Why did you kiss me? Back in Belle Reve?" She asked. Conner sighed. "I thought I told you that?" he asked. M'gann shook her head no. "Never." she said.

"A little bit before the criminals escape plan, Icicle Jr. was still crushing on you. He said that someone who sees the psycho you are, and still loves you anyway. I realized that for me, that was you. Then when I seen you frozen, I kissed you. Believe me when I say it wasn't planned." He said.

"So are we absolutely positive on Hannah and her sibling's name?" She asked. Conner nodded, kissing her forehead. "We agreed on it months ago." he said. "I know. Just making sure." M'gann said.

"My Bioship." she said, after a few minutes. Conner raised his eye brow. "That's where they were conceived. Time line fits." She said.

"Remember the time we were locked in the cave for 12 hours?" Conner asked. "I'm surprised I didn't get pregnant then! God! Can you believe that was a year ago?" M'gann asked.

Conner chuckled, kissing her lips. "How'd I get you?" He asked. "You were cute and took off your shirt." she joked.

* * *

><em>20:49 p.m.<em>

Nine centimeters. Just a little while longer, and it'd be all over. Dinah had everything set up, scissors to cut the umbilical cords, blankets and hats to keep the babies warm, towels to clean them, and a scale to weigh the babies.

"Guess what M'gann. 10 centimeters. Just give me a few minutes and it'll be time to push. Conner, if you have to pee, I suggest now would be the time." Dinah said.

Conner quickly ran to the bathroom, right as J'onn came inside.

"Hello M'gann." He said. "Hi Uncle J'onn. It's time to start pushing. It'll all be over soon. Then me and Conner get to hold our babies." She said.

J'onn nodded, wiping the sweat of her brow. "Does the second baby have a name?" M'gann nodded. "It's a surprise. You'll find out at the same time as the others- when the baby's born." she said.

"Uncle J'onn? Are Mom and Daddy still mad at me?" M'gann asked, frowning. J'onn sighed. "I haven't talked to your mother in months, since before school started." J'onn told her.

"J'onn, you need to leave." Dinah said, coming back with Conner. J'onn kissed his neice on the cheek, before leaving.

"Okay. I need you to prop your feet up on this. Now I only want you to push during contractions. We'll start on the next one."

* * *

><em>21:43 p.m.<em>

"And three, two, one." Dinah said, as M'gann stopped pushing. It'd been almost an hour, and Baby A still wasn't out. The head and first shoulder was out, but that was it.

"So Conner, baby's heads out. Wanna see?" Dinah asked. "Nope." Conner said, eyes on the ceiling. "Wanna touch it?" She joked. "I think I'll wait till it's all the way out." he said.

"How much longer?" M'gann groaned. "A few more good pushes. Just need to get the shoulders loose and the baby will slide right out." Dinah explained.

It only took two more pushes before M'gann and Conner heard the wails. "It's a boy!" Dinah said, holding him infront of his parents.

The first thing M'gann noticed was the full head of thick black hair, as Dinah laid him on her stomach, cutting the umbilical cord, and cleaning the fluids out of his nose and mouth.

"Time of birth 11:50 p.m." Dinah said, as she handed the baby off to Wonder Woman to get cleaned. "Okay, all it'll take is a few pushes to get the second baby out. The second baby is already crowning okay?" Dinah instructed.

Several pushes later, and M'gann was beat. But Hannah still wasn't out. "M'gann! I need you to push!" Dinah ordered. "I can't! I can't!" Mgann sobbed.

"Yes! You can! Just one more push and it'll all be over! Now push!" Dinah growled. Conner pushed M'gann, folding her in half.

Everything, good and bad, that happened to them in the past eight months, was all worth it when they heard the screams.

"She's here!" Dinah said, holding Hannah up. She looked exactly like her brother, pink skin and black hair.

"Time of birth is 11:58 p.m." Dinah said.

* * *

><em>Mount Justice<em>  
><em>December 25, 2012<em>  
><em>12:04 a.m.<em>

Dinah handed Conner his daughter, while M'gann held their son. "The boy was 20 inches long, and weighs six pounds, three ounces. And the little girl was 19 inches long and weights six pounds." Dinah explained.

"So does the boy have a name?" Dinah asked. "Lucas. Lucas Collin Kent." M'gann smiled.

Her eyes never left Lucas, who was content with sleeping in his mother's arms. Unlike his little sister Hannah, who was gurgling and cooing in their dad's embrace.

"That's adorable. I'm going to tell the others about the babies." Dinah said.

She left the infermary and was greeted by the team, their mentors, and Superman.

"So how'd it go?" Kaldur asked. Robin was happily holding Zatanna's hand, everyone curios and excited.

"Lucas was born at 11:50 and Hannah was born at 11:58." Dinah smiled.

"A boy and a girl?" Artemis cried. "Double the joy, it's a girl and a boy." Robin said, grinning. "C'mon Tanna! Let's go see Megan!" Artemis said, grabbing the magicians arm away from Robin's grip.

When they walked inside the infermary, both babies were asleep, and they had switched parents.

"Guys. They're adorable." Zatanna gushed. "So what's Lucas's middle name?" Artemis asked. "Collin." Conner said. "Awe!" the girls cried. "So what was Lucas's name gonna be if he was a girl?" Zatanna asked. "Violet." M'gann said.

The boys walked ino the room. "Now there's something I never thought I'd see! Supey willingly holding a baby. Granted it's his baby, but still." Wally said, putting his arm around Artemis.

"Haha Baywatch." Artemis chuckled, receiving a kiss to the cheek from her boyfriend. "Awe Conner, he they look like you!" Robin said, looking at Lucas.

"Can I hold one?" Zatanna asked. "Can I too? Please!" Artemis nearly begged. M'gann and Conner smirked, as Artemis received Lucas, and Zatanna cuddled Hannah.

'Love you.' M'gann said telepathically.

'I love you too.' Conner said.

"Now guys, as much as I appreciate you guys being excited, it's midnight. And I'm tired." M'gann said.

Zatanna and Artemis laid the newborns in the two plastic cribs next to M'gann's bed, and then the team left the new parents in peace.

"Scoot." Conner mumbled, kicking off his shoes and climbing into the bed with the mother of his son and daughter.

"So how long until you think they'll drive us completely insane?" M'gann joked, resting her head on his chest. "Eh... Three days. Four tops." Conner said.

Only time would tell.


End file.
